legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Malachite (Channel Awesome)
Malachite Is Nostalgia Critic And His Fellow Internet's Fearce and Powerful Arch Enemy, And The Main Villain From The Movie Subraran Knights, His goals:Wants to be better then Hunson,Discord, and possibly Sigma. He Was Powerful Enough to Destroy The Multi Universe, But He Himself Is Defeated And Sealed Evil By The Lowest Internet, Ma Ti, However, When Nostalgia Critic Is Gone, Malachite Broke Free And It's Revealed That Critic's Allies Are Killed By Malachite, P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire Except One Guy That He Has Threats, In Dark Dessert, He Meets Vicky, Who Loose Hers too, They Join Forces, Until Fatman Came And Let them Join Forces With Him and His Group, Malachite,Unlike The Other Villains Who Obeys Fatman's Orders, Decide To Make His Orders, You All Need To Find Out What He's Gonna Do while He's Not Ordering Fatman's Plans But Someone Is Watching Him. He Later Use Them Attack The Heroes With His Plan, And It works, Now That The Group Keep Losing To The P Team and Miracle Elite, He Betrayed and Killed His Former Allies and His Ex Members Of His Team,Even Destroy Fatman's Carrier, He Let Cybermen and Daleks,Who They Were Revive By Their New Master, Live,He Recruited Nilrem and Black Doom As His Sidekicks to Rule The Multi Universe Their Empire,But One Member of Fatman's Group is Still Alive and Joins Forces With the Heroes. Soon His Massive Power Will Destroy the Multi Universe Early Then Galvatron Or Hunson, His Power Will Be Done 10 Days, With His "Favorite Moon" Will Destory Multi Universe Along With The HeroesBut The P Team and Miracle Elite Must Stop His Plans From Destroying,However he met his demise by a True true Villain,Galactus. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Malachite returns as a Major Villain alongside Weegee,they were both brought back by Zeus. it's revealed his second death is killed by Soul and Black Star. However he is brought back to life again by Zeus, giving him one more chance to join him, Malachite grow stronger and brains to deal with the heroes with his new allies. Meister of War Malachite is once again brought back to life by Zeus, Malachite grows more and more stronger and become one of Zeus's danger members. His New Allies/Henchmen: "Nilrem",Black Doom,Blackarms,Cybermen,Black Shadow, Blood Falcon(Both of The From F Zero),Erazor Djinn(Sonic The Hedgehog),02,Dark Matter(Kirby),And Ancient Minister(Super Smash Bros Brawl) Rivals: Hunson,Galvatron,Discord,The Joker,Albert Wesker,and Majin Bender Enemies: Santa Christ,Knuckles, P Team, Miracle Elite, Fatman And His Groups TGTTA 2 Malachite is recurited into Eobard's team to get his happy ending for him and villains out there. He joins The Joker's group on Thawne's request though it took a little convincing to get him to stay since he wasn't interested at first. He joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. He also helps Gus, Mike, Darkwarrior and Morality get what Joker was seeking. Machete then joins The Joker and Dr.Weil in their plan to bring the former's greatest Joke to live and damn is it a bad one. Machete is sent by The Joker to help Chryasatlis in their invasion of Equestria, they manage to slaughter quiet a few ponies giving Chrysatlis move power increasing her strength and they work to keep enslaving thought they are set back a bit by Uni Kitty and her friends intervention. Machete stills get to cripple a bit of the resistance thankfully for the legion. Machete then works with Joker's team to try to kill Phineas and co with an ambush and he nearly drowns quite a few of them when they try to escape after he blows up the island with Bison and Chryastlis. Machete continues in his plans to reset the universe to the ages of magic and wants the spear for that. Once Thawne uses the spear, Machete and Weil run over everything with Weil using his leadership to torment the masses and Machete manages to wish out technology for anyone to use though he does at least have the knowledge to make sure his allies can still use it. Machete is eventually slain by Darhk, Discord and Twilight with their combined magic. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Members Of Fatman's Group Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Sixth In Command Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Former Members of Malachite's Empire Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Big Bads Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil